Harry Potter: The Betrayel lies, lust, and greed
by vampiresrock.twilight
Summary: Hermione and Draco are asked by Dumbledore to get married, to help with the war. They agree, what happens when Hermione and Draco become husband and wife. . . lots of drama ensues. But will a spark start between Hermione and Draco. . . wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.**

**Okay this is my first Harry Potter, story it probably wont be that amazing but hopefully you will like it. Oh also please review. **

" Hermione, please," Dumbledore said.

"But Professor why couldn't it have been someone else?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're the one that has to do it."

"But me, marry Draco Malfoy, its just not right."

"But if we want this world to never have anymore Death Eaters or another

man like Voldemort, then we have to show the world that pure-bloods and muggle born's can be happily married and have friendships." Dumbledore

said matter-of-factly.

Hermione pondered over this. It was a good reason so she asked " And what does Malfoy think of this idea?"

" I think it will be a good idea," said a new voice that came from somewhere in the shadows, then out stepped Malfoy himself. " this will benefit my family as well as yours, I guess."

Of course the only reason he cared was because his family will be benefited.

"Fine, ill do it." she said.

"Well then I will leave you two alone to work things out." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the office.

" Well Granger, or should I say Malfoy? I always new that you wanted me." Malfoy said.

" You keep thinking that." Hermione shot back.

" Oh I will. So _babe, _I think that we should get used to each other before term starts."

"Whatever, but im telling Ron, Harry and Ginny that this is all fake."

" No, you cant we have to make this marriage seem real, we have to pretend that we fell in love over the summer and we got married." Malfoy said.

" But imagine me telling them I got married. . . To you. They will kill me."

" Nobody's going to lay a finger on you. You're a Malfoy now, which means people will be scared to bother you being as people think that we have resources to Death Eaters. And also even if you're my pretend wife I have to treat you like my real wife, and that means no one dares to bother you. That's just how we Malfoys are."

" Well I have one request, no snogging in public."

"How about none period?" Draco asked.

"Even better, also this means neither one of us can date."

"Well ill figure out how to survive." He said. Secretly Draco had fallen in love with Hermione in there 3rd year after she had punched him in the face, he never looked at her the same.

"What about Pansy?" Hermione asked

" What about her?" Draco asked

" Well its just that. . . Nevermind."

And with that they walked out of Dumbledores office.

*** A week later ***

Hermione and Draco ( as she now called him to make the marriage seem more real) were already at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had wanted to show them there special room that they got for being married and in separate houses. Dumbledore had put some spells on the Room of Requirement, it was now there permanent room and was as big as the Slytherin common room Draco had said. Dumbledore had also said that nobody else could get into there room and that it also means that even though it is the Room of Requirement that the spell he put on it disabled the room for this year.

There room had two soft chairs and a love seat, there was a fireplace, some book shelves, also a small table and a small kitchen. There was also two doors one of them lead to the bedroom, in it was a large Four Poster bed, and a night stand on either side, there was a fireplace and two chairs with a small table. And through the other door was a bathroom, with a large tub in the middle of the floor.

They were sitting there in the living area in there own chairs, talking trying to get to know each other better, as to make this marriage seem more real. Today was the day that the rest of the students got back it was also the day that they got to break the news to there friends. Hermione kept fidgeting with her long hair that was no longer a poofy mess it hung in soft waves to the middle of her back. She also kept glancing down at her ring it was a gold band and had a huge diamond in the middle it also had two red rubys and two green emeralds, Draco said that it was nothing less expected of a Malfoy and he also said that people would think that the rubys and emeralds would be like a Gryffindor and a Slytherin coming together.

_I've got to make this interesting._

Draco thought, trying to come up with a way to make breaking the news to Hermiones friends funny for him.

"Hermione, um I think we should get going." Draco said.

" Yeah I guess your right." Hermione said as she got up.

Draco stood up to and walked towards the door and waited for Hermione, as she reached him, Draco took her hand in his. Hermione jumped.

" Were married now, its normal." He told her

They walked hand-in-hand to the entrance waiting for there friends, then people started coming in not even noticing them. Then Draco saw, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

Draco let go of Hermione's hand and walked over to them. Hermione stood there and watched her 'husband'. Once he reached his friends she noticed how they all acted around each other, it was natural but it also seemed like Draco was there leader, and in a way she new he was.

The thats when she saw them. Her friends, she walked towards them and gave them each a big hug. " Hey!" Harry, Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"Hey!" Hermione said back through a fake smile.

"How was your summer?" Ginny asked.

" Well um, it was . . . Good." Hermione stuttered. Hermione made a mistake and glanced down at her ring. Ginny's eyes followed her gaze.

"YOU GOT MARRIED!" Ginny yelled, but was drowned out by the rest of the noise.

" WHAT?" Ron and Harry yelled.

" Um, well. . . " Hermione sputtered.

" At least tell us his name." Ginny said.

Draco had just heard the conversation and decided to walk over and 'help' his new wife out. He walked towards Hermione, and finally reached her. He stood behind her and snaked his arms around his waist. " Hey babe. I hope your not making the bug announcement without me." he said and lowered his lips to her ear " Be happy to see me" he whispered. Hermione glanced up at him and said " Hey." with a big fake smile.

" YOU MARRIED MALFOY!" Harry and Ron yelled.

"His names Draco." Hermione said.

" Your lying, please tell me your lying." Ron desperately said.

" No she isn't lying. Weasley." Draco sneered. Hermione elbowed him softly in the stomach to silence him.

"Well then what have you done to her? You put her under a spell didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Ron calm down. Im not under a spell or anything. Me and Draco started dating over the summer and we fell in. . . love. And we decided to get married before we came back to school, we thought that it would be easiest." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly." Draco exclaimed.

" Well I think that you are crazy!" Ron mumbled.

" What was that Weasle-be?" Draco smirked.

" Um, er nothing." Ron Grimaced.

Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini, had just walked over to Malfoy. Pansy tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and so did Hermione. "What?" Draco shot.

" Well whats this talk that you went and married Mudblood here." Pansy's cheeks were red with fury.

" What did you just call my wife?" Draco shot daggers at her.

_Wow he's a good actor. _Hermione thought.

" A Mudblood. That's what she is." Pansy said oblivious to how furious Malfoy was.

" I want you to apoligize to her." Draco said holding Hermione by the waist. Draco's voice was very calm, but it was menacing. And it wasn't just a request, it was an order.

" Uh, um yeah sorry about that Granger."

" Its Malfoy now. " Hermione said flaunting the ring. Pansy. Gasped, it was truly a gorgeous ring, and probably worth galleons, lots of galleons.

" Oh right, sorry." Pansy apologized. _Man Draco wasn't kidding when he said nobody was going to bother me._ Hermione thought.

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand towards the great hall. Smiling and laughing, Hermione had never noticed, that Draco was actually a nice guy once you got to know him. _This wont be as had as I thought, as long as it keeps going this well. _Hermione thought.

Hermione and Draco let go of each others hands once they entered the great hall. Draco quickly pulled her close by the waist and whispered in her ear " Have fun, I have a feeling that Dumbledore will make an announcement about or wedding."

" Okay, you to. And I was thinking the same thing." Hermione said. And quickly kissed his cheek, then turned and walked towards the Gryffindor table. Draco was shocked that she had kissed him, even if it was just on the cheek. _She kissed me. . . Hermione Gra- uh Hermione Malfoy kissed me._ Draco thought. Then he turned and walked towards the Slytherin table. Completely oblivious that Hermione felt the same way as he did. Hermione sat down next to Ron, they were sitting across from Harry, and Ginny. Whom from what she could tell were officially a couple. As she sat there and talked she couldn't help but notice that she kept on getting butterflies whenever she thought of Draco. And as she sat there she didn't now that he felt the same way.

**Okay, so how do you like it? I will try to update as much as I can. But before I do I want to know that I even have readers so I want a few reviews. If you have any questions review or P.m. me. Whichever is easiest for you. Hopefully you like it! And I will try to get more done soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the second chapter. Hopefully you will like it! Oh and also there is a little game in this one. . . I added a member of Greendays name in this chapter see if you can find it. Haha. Also sorry that this chapter is shorter. I will try to make them longer!**

Draco and Hermione sat and waited at the house tables, for everyone else to be seated so that the first year could come in and be sorted. Finally it was time.

A group of about 20 first years came walking in with Professor McGonagall. They looked terrified slowly walking behind McGonagall. Hermione watched waiting, she loved watching the sorting.

Draco sat day dreaming, he truly didn't really care about the sorting. It was the same routine every year to him, so he became bored of it. Hermione watched as McGonagall walked up to the stool where the Sorting hat was placed. She then pulled out a roll of parchment that had the list of students on it.

"Creevey, Abbey" McGonagall called out. " 'Oi Collin is that you sister?" Harry asked. Colling turned around and nodded. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, it yelled out " GRYFFINDOR " _Not a Surprise. _Thought Hermione. _Stupid Bloody Gryffindor's. . . well except for Hermione_. Thought Draco. Hermione was one of the only Gryffindors that he could stand. . . no she was the only one that he could stand.

McGonagall went through the list of names, there were about 20 new first years. There were 6 new to Gryffindor, there was Abbey Creevey, Collins sister, There was Alexander Hunt, Tre Cool, Justin Long, Drake Long ( him and Justin were brothers) Jazmine Newton. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and found Draco, he was already looking at her. There eyes locked and that same feeling came back to both of them. Butterflies. Pansy had just noticed what was going on and decided that she was going to put a stop to it. She drapped her arm over Dracos shoulder and leaned in to whisper something to him. Draco didnt like her touching him or being close for that matter so he shrugged her arm off of her shouder and scooted away. He wanted to get up and go and sit by Hermione but he didnt think that, that would go over very well. Draco sat and waited he was bored out of his mind. He always was lately. Crabbe and Goyle had began ignoring him, first off saying that he had betrayed them. He just sat there with a smug look on his face when they had said this. He was glad to finally be rid of them for at least a while. But in truth it made him feel a little bit lonely, he was glad that he still had Blaise. Blaise had just given him an incredulous look and then said " If your happy mate." Draco then answered him by saying " Yeah, I am happy." Draco then just sat there for a minute thinking. _Am I really happy of and I just happy that I'm not just sitting around being useless any more. _He hoped it was the second one, he didn't want to be completely falling head over hills for Hermione Gra- Hermione Malfoy.

After a minute or two Dumbledore stood up, and silence fell, _Oh Merlin_. Hermione thought. _Please don't mention the marriage._

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin I just wasn't to say that we have some very great news involving two of our students." Dumbledore said, " Draco, Hermione will you please come up here?" He asked. Draco had stood up and was already almost to Hermione. He finally reached her as she was standing up, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Draco toook Hermiones hand with his own and he lead her through The Great Hall. There were whispers coming from every where. Hermione grasped Draco's hand tighter and moved closer to him. Once they reached Dumbledore he said " Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger well now Hermione Malfoy, have been united together through matrimony." The Great Hall was swept with gasps and shocked faces then all of a sudden an uproar from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. People were yelling out things like, " Your Lieing!"

"Prove It."

"We don't believe you!"

And again, "PROVE IT!"

Draco had been waiting for something like this to happen and he had a plan. He turned to Hermione and and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and kissed her full on the mouth, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, so that she wouldn't fall.

Hermione was afraid that people were going to react like this, but when Draco had leaned down to pick her up and kiss her, all her worries vanished.

Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and even Blaise, all sat there in shock, while the rest of the Great Hall had Broke out with cheers and wolf whistles, even Ginny was cheering for them. Draco let go of Hermione and Dumbledore said that they could go back to there tables. They walked back towards there tables. Draco sat down next to Blaise, and Blaise sat there snickering. " Amused Blaise? We'll see who's laughing in the end." Draco threatened.

Hermione sat down next to Ron again and Ginny said " So how was it?" Hermione blushed " Um good. . ."

" What cant your best girlfriend talk to you about boys?"

" Well yeah, but not right now."

" Okay." Ginny said disappointed.

Then all of a sudden all the food appeared. There was every kind of food you could imagine.

Hermione and Draco sat there and ate with there hearts desire. Finally when all of the food was gone Dumbledore excused all of them to go back to there common rooms, Draco met up with Hermione at the doors and took her hand again. Then they went to there own personal common room. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and walked over to the book shelf, she pulled off, a History or Magic and sat down on the couch to read it. Draco walked into there small kitchen and called back to her, " Want some pumpkin juice?"

Hermione sat there in shock for a minute, he was actually being nice to her.

" Um, sure." She said. Draco came back in carrying two glasses filled with Pumpkin Juice, and he handed one of them to her. Draco sat his on there small coffee table and walked over to the book shelf and pulled off a Potions book, and walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. They sat there for a while reading just enjoying there books and each others company. Then Hermione said " Im gonna go to bed."

"I'll come to." Draco said, Hermione got her Pajamas, and went into the bathroom to change, then she went into the bedroom, Draco followed her actions and then went to bed. " Draco, can I trust you?"

"Yeah I promise nothing will happen." They both then fell asleep quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Wohoo the third chapter is up! Hope you like it!

**Hermione woke up and felt something laying on her stomach, she looked down at it and saw that it was an arm, she looked over and almost screamed. It was Dracos arm, he was laying there facing her, his arm on her stomach, she tried wiggling out of his grip without waking him, but it wasn't working. He easliy just pulled her closer to him. Hermione was about to just dive out of the bed but decided against it. She started softly shaking him and saying " Draco, wake up. Draco, its time to get up." He finally opened his eyes and then noticed that his arm was around her. He shot up straight and fell out of the bed. " WHY DID YOU PUT MY ARM ON YOU GRA. . . I MEAN MALFOY?" **

"**You think that I did this, I woke up and your arm was on me, and I tried to get out of bed and you pulled me closer." Hermione said in disgust. But she secretly had a warming feeling inside her stomach. Draco sat on the floor and had the same feeling deep inside him. **_**I only liked it because she was warm. Yeah that's it**_**. **

'**Oh don't lie to yourself Draco.' a voice inside his head said.**

"**Shut up." He said**

" **What did I do?" Hermione asked.**

"**Nothing, just talking to myself." Draco said. **

**Hermione got up and grabbed her clothes. She then walked into the bathroom and got changed and ready for the day. When she walked out Draco was in the kitchen, getting some food. " Want anything Hermione?" **

" **Um, some toast I guess."**

**Hermione went and stood with Draco in the kitchen. " Um we have double potions first." she told him. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins had most classes toghter.**

"**Okay. Um Hermione can I ask you something?" Draco quietly asked.**

"**Yeah. What?" **

"**Um, I would like it if you werent alont with any boys now that we are married. Is that okay?" **

" **Um, so I cant even be with Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously.**

" **Um, I don't really like the idea. I mean if that Weasley girl,"**

" **Ginny." Hermione cut him off.**

" **Yeah Ginny, if she was there it would be okay, I just don't want you alone with boys." Draco said.**

" **Oh, so your getting jealous. Are you?" Hermione laughed.**

"**No, its just that a Malfoy wouldn't really allow that." But Hermione could tell that wasn't the only reason.**

" **Fine, whatever is going to make this easier." Hermione didn't really like this but she agreed anyway.**

**Draco finished getting ready, but first gave Hermione her toast. And then they walked to there potions class together, Draco tooke Hermione's hand again. This time she didn't object. They made it to there class, Hermione let go of his hand and started walking towards Harry and Ron. But Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her close, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. " Where are you going?"**

"**Um. To sit by Harry and Ron." Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.**

" **Well, were married now and people would wonder why were not sitting together." He said.**

**In truth Hermione had totally forgotten that they could choose new seats, being as it's a new year.**

" **Oh, um yeah." Draco pulled her to a seat in the back of the class so that people couldn't get away with staring at them the whole time.**

**The class finally filled up and Snape then walked in. He had his signature glare on, also his signature robes. **

**Snape stopped behind his desk and said " It is obviously a new year. But first off I would like to congratulate Mr. Malfoy and the new Mrs. Malfoy"**

"**Thank you sir." Draco said.**

" **Yes, thank you." Hermione said.**

"**Also I would like to that say that there will be no displays of affection, during this class. That means no snogging, hugging or any physical contact of that sort." Snape sneered. Hermione blushed. Draco raised his hand.**

"**Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said.**

"**Would it be allowed for me to holdd my wifes hand, while we are seated?"**

**Hermione blushed a deeper crimson. And Draco noticed this and a smug look creeped upon his face.**

"**As long as it doesn't disrupt your work I suppose."**

**A big grin spreed across Draco's face and he nodded his thanks.**

" **We will start our lesson off with Felix Fleces you have already learned about it but now you will learn to make it." Snap said. He then turned to write the directions on the board. Hermione leaned over to whisper to Draco " Why did you do that?"**

"**Do what?" He faked wondering.**

"**Ask Snape that?"**

"**Oh isn't it obvious. Any Malfoy would do that. And besides people would be wondering why I didn't ask for permission to at least hold your hand. They would get suspicious." **

_**Well that's a good reason.**_** Hermione thought. Draco grasped Hermione's hand and it startled her so much that she almost fell off the bench. Luckly it went unnoticed by everyone except Draco. For the first time ever Hermion couldn't pay attention during the lesson. She was to busy thinking about Draco, and Ron and Harrys reaction to the whole thing and also how ginny thought that the whole thing was simply wonderful. The class had just ended and Draco had gotten up. Only to notice that Hermione was still sitting down. Draco walked behind her and ran his hands up her side. This time she fell backwards only to be caught by Draco. "Merlin Draco you scared me." She said turning around. "Well you were sitting there daydreaming. And class had ended, and I couldn't think of anything else so I came up with that." he smirked.**

**Hermione grabbed her bag and stormed out of the class, follwed by her "Husband" who was still smirking. She had finally had enough. She spun around and spat, " Draco, what happened to the gentleman you were being earlier? I rather like that side of you. But now you just being your annoting git of a self.. Your laughing at me and walking around smirking and I don't really like it. You need to at least act a like a little better husband!" Then she collapsed. Draco caught her. Her face had gone pale, Draco decided that it was best if he just took her back to there room, and ir it got any worse he would take her to Madam Pomfrey. He lifted her up briday style and carried her back to there room. He took her to the bedroom and layed her down on the bed. Then with two little slifkc of his wand Hermione was dressed in her pajamas. Draco quickly went to Professor McGonagall and told her what had happened and said that he was going to tend to her, she excused them both from there classes for the day, and Draco went back to there room. He pulled a chair over to Hermiones side of the bed and he grabbed a book, and decided to sit there and wait until she woke up. Finally about an hour later Hermione started moving around. Draco sighed in relief. **_**Finally**_** he thought. He had been worried about his new wife. **

"**Hermione?" Draco whispered, while brushing the hair off her face.**

"**Mmm, Draco." She mumbled still half asleep. **

"**Wake up for a minute." He said softly.**

**It took Hermione a minute but she finally woke up.**

"**Where am I?" She wondered looking around.**

"**Your in our room, laying in our bed." Draco spoke softly.**

"**Oh," was all that she said.**

"**Well can you tell me how you were feeling before you passed out?" Draco asked her holding her hands.**

"**Um, well, I was mad at you and at the time I was feeling light headed. So I probably just collapsed after I yelled at you." Hermione mumbled**

"**Okay, well are you alright now?" Draco asked worried.**

"**Yeah, I think so."**

*****In the Slytherin common room*****

"**Did you see that mudblood yelling at Draco?" Pansy asked.**

"**Yeah, and then she passed out." Crabbe said.**

"**Yeah pretty funny." Goyle added**

"**Maybe something has gone wrong in there marriage." Hoped Pansy.**

**They continued gossiping like this for a few minutes until Blaise had enough.**

"**Will you give it a rest already?" He yelled.**

**They looked at him in shock. **

"**So what you don't care that he married that filthy mudblood?" Pansy questioned.**

"**No, I don't, he happy. So I am and Hermione" He made an emphasis to her name " Has never really bothered me. At least Draco has one friend who can be happy for him." Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle looked away in shock they had never once heard Blaise yell before, but I guess messing with his best friend, set him off. Truthfully, Blaise was happy for Draco, Draco had always had the weight of the world on his shoulders, so Blaise was glad he finally had some peace and love in his life.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Draco woke up and got out of bed, he noticed that Hermione wasn't there. He walked into there common room and saw that she was sitting on the couch reading a potions book. "Hermione, how do you feel?" Draco asked.

"Better." She said, " um, I just want to say thanks."

"For what?" Draco wondered.

" Well, you know for taking care of me yesterday after I passed out." Hermione blushed.

"Oh that, well um your welcome." Draco said embarrasses.

He gathered his clothes for the day and went into the bathroom to get ready.

He had a quick shower and when he was finished he walked out into the common room where Hermione was still reading. "Hermione, I think we should get going down to the Great Hall for breakfast," Draco told her.

" I guess your right," she murmured, and got up. She sat here book down on the table and walked over to Draco, who was waiting for her by the door. She got over to him and he reached for her hand but her pulled her close, he put his arm around her waist and she decided that it would be best if she did the same thing. So they walked out of there common room with there arms around each other. They made there way down to the Great Hall, and after a few minutes made it. Draco let go of her waist and but quickly turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Then they let go, Draco brushed his fingers on her cheek and walked away towards the Slytherin table, Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor table.

" Hey, Draco." Blaise said as he sat down.

"Hey, Blaise."

"So hows Hermione?" Blaise asked looking worried.

" Better, but im going to keep an eye on her still." Draco said.

" Okay, that's good."

"Um, Draco?" Blaise started, " What's Pansy doing?" He finished, pointing to her talking to Hermione.

" I don't know. But I will soon." He got up and walked over to them and stood by Hermione.

"Excuse me Pansy, but what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Oh hi Draco." She said, " I'm just apologizing, to Hermione. Well seeyah." She said to Hermione and Draco.

"What was she doing? " Draco asked Hermione and he sat down in the extra space next to her.

"Well, she said sorry and then she started flirting with Harry and Ron. Ron just ignored her but Harry started flirting back." she sighed.

"Of course." Draco murmured.

"Of course what?" Hermione asked.

"Pansy is trying to get back at me." He started, " She is trying to bother us and make both of us jealous." he finished

" Oh, well she is stupid, isn't it obvious that it wont work?" Hermione asked.

"Not to her." Draco mumbled.

"Well than this should be entertaining." Hermione smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much everyone who is reading and reviewing my story. It really means alot. Im really sorry that this chapter took me a while and that it isnt very long. But i wanted to get a chapter up and i was kinda blocked. But i think i know where im going with the story from now on. So hopefully chapter will be up sooner. Also i am starting school so every now and then there might be a delay! Well again thanks.**

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter.

Draco told Hermione that he would meet her later.

"So how are you and Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Um, fine." Hermione mumbled embarrassed.

" Fine, just fine. . . Your married to freaking Draco Malfoy, the second hottest Slytherin. . . And all that you can say is that you marriage is only fine!"

" Wait what? The second hottest Slytherin. . . Who

's the first?" Hermione asked curious.

"Um, well. . . Blaise Zabini." Ginny whispered embarrassed.

Hermione turned around and looked at him. He was cute, with his perfect dark skin, his chocolate eyes and brown hair. He was the complete opposite of Draco in appearance, but he was beautiful. " Do you want me to go and talk to him for you" Hermione asked.

"Would you really? YES YES please do!" Ginny squealed.

" Wait. . . What happened to you and Harry?"

" We broke it off yesterday."

"Oh. . . Okay I guess." Hermione got up and walked over to Blaise.

"Blaise?" she asked.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Well you know Ginny Weasley?"

"Yeah, the pretty red head." he mumbled

"Well, she fancies you." Hermione told him.

"She does? Really?" He questioned. "Well awesome because I have been fancying her lately to."

"Well why don't you go and talk to her then?"

" Should I really?"

"Yeah I think you should, at least walk over and say hi." Hermione told him, Blaise got up and started walking over to Ginny. Hermione decided that she would leave then and try to find Draco.

Blaise sat down next to Ginny and they started talking. After a while Blaise left and told Ginny that they should meet in Hogsmead, when they go for the weekend.

Hermione was walking through the corridors, she heard a loud bang come from a little further down the hall, she started sprinting, and she saw Draco lying there, Ron and Harry standing above him. "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?" She screamed at them, running towards them, she reached them and kneeled down besides Draco. She lifted his head, and placed it In her lap, and they answered. " Hermione, we don't believe that you and Draco actually got married, because you love each other. We think that you had to. So we tried getting some information out of him and he pulled out his wand and then I stunned him." Harry mumbled.

"Why would you even think that." Draco started to wake up.

"Well, its not normal. Hermione you always hated him."

"There is such thing as a change of heart." Hermione told him. Draco finally woke up and sat up slowly.

"Well I still don't believe it." Harry murmured.

"What the hell, Potter?" Draco asked.

" Hermione, if you guys really do love each other prove it." Harry ignored Draco.

" Potter, my wife doesn't need to prove anything to you."

"Well, then you prove it to me."

"Okay I will," Draco said, pulling Hermione into a kiss. He had one hand on the small of her back, the other in her hair. Hermione had her hands tangled in his blonde hair. They snogged like that until, Harry cleared his throat. Hermione tried pulling back, but Draco wouldn't let her, he was enjoying himself to much. Finally Ron said " Oi! Knock it off!"

Draco pulled back and smirked at him. "Does that prove to you enough?"

"Um, sure. . . " Harry and Ron said embarrassed. They then turned around and walked away quickly, " OH, HARRY RON, GINNY HAS A DATE WITH BLAISE TOMORROW BY THE WAY. AND IF YOU MESS WITH THEM I WILL PERSONALLY HURT YOU!" Hermione yelled.

"Draco, where were you trying to go?" Hermione asked him.

" Well, I um, truthfully I don't know. I just wanted to take a walk."

"Well, that doesn't seem to good, especially if your not with me. People will start to wonder." Hermione said. Finally Hermione understood. He walked forward, cupping her face and kissing her, at first she tensed up but then she relaxed into the kiss and started kissing back. They snogged for at least 3 minutes before they could hear people, coming. So Draco backed Hermione up to the wall and continued to kiss her, _' Why not, show people what they are missing, without us, being single?'_ Draco thought. He kept kissing her like that until she pulled away gasping for air. Then something inside Draco clicked as he looked into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. _'I'm in love with a muggleborn!' _He thought wildly. Hermione was thinking something along the same lines, except that she was in love with a Malfoy. They just sat there and stared at each other for a while and then walked back to there common room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up the next day, and decided to wait for Draco, to get up. She grabbed a book off of her night stand and started to read. A few pages into the book she heard a little movement. She glanced up and saw Draco looking at her. She blushed and looked away. He sat up a little farther and moved his hands to her cheek, and turned her face towards him, and he said to her " Hermione, I was up most of the night thinking about this. And I didn't know whether to tell you or not, but I decided I should so here goes. Well last night, when we were. . . Well snogging. I started to get feelings for you." He looked into her eyes, and she could tell he wasn't lying.

"You did?" She asked perplexed. _' How could someone so gorgeous, have feelings for me?' _she thought. She just watched him for a minute. But that gave him the wrong message. "Oh, I see. You don't like me the same way do you? I'm sorry, I just thought they by the way you look at me that you did." He blushed a brilliant red and Hermione quickly said " No, I do I was just shocked that you like me. "

"What, how could I not like you?"

"Well you never have. And well. . ." she didn't finish

" I had to pretend that I didn't like you but the truth is that, ever sense you punched me, I have liked you. I knocked some sense into me or something." He told her.

" Oh, well I guess that's a good thing." she whispered looking down. He moved his hand to her face again and lifted her chin, this time. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Then Hermione woke up.

'_It was only a dream' _She thought, but deep down, she whished that It hadn't been. She really had started to grow feelings for Draco, even though he could be stuck up and a git a lot of the time.

She got out of bed and looked around, Draco wasn't anywhere. She pulled on her robes, deciding to skip a shower today. And went out into there common room. She looked around and didn't see Draco. She walked over to the kitchen and on the counter, she saw it, there was a letter addressed to her.

_She opened it and read. _

_My love,_

_Professor Dumbledore, wanted to see me. He wanted to talk to me about our marriage, just to see if everything is alright. I will meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast, please come and sit at the Slytherin table, I asked Blaise to save you a seat. He said that he would._

_See you soon my love,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione read the note over again and noticed some things, Draco had said marriage, not 'marriage' he had also called her his love many times, and in a letter. That wasn't in public. The only reasonable explanation for this was that, Draco, thought that if it fell into the wrong hands it would be odd, not saying those things. So she calmed down a little. Her mind kept wandering though, she kept hoping that he had really meant it when he called her his love and said sweet things, she hoped that he wasn't just doing it to make everything seem real. But she knew that, that was not the case. She new that it was for show. But she hoped.

Hermione did as Draco had asked her and went down to the Common Room after she had done her hair and brushed her teeth. She went over to say hi to Ginny, Harry and Ron and then went over to the Slytherin table. To say that it was uncomfortable would have been an understatement. She sat down next to Blaise and said " Hi."

"Hey." He said.

"So, um how's it going?" Hermione mumbled.

"Pretty, good." Blaise smiled at her. She shyly smiled back. " Hermione, you do know that im okay with you and Draco being married don't you? The ones that didn't like it at first, was Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. I was cool with it." Blaise reassured her. Hermione looked at him for a minute, and decided that she shouldn't be nervous _' Blaise might not be such a bad guy'_ she thought. They sat there and talked while they were eating. Luckily it was a Sunday so they didn't have to go to there classes today. Finally after about 30 minutes, Draco showed up. He plopped down next to Hermione and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He lifted her chin and kissed her. Then he let go and began eating.

After a few minutes he was finished. "Okay, Hermione come on. Dumbledore wants to speak with us." Draco told her. He grabbed her hand and helped her up from the table. Then he led her out of the Great Hall.

"Draco, what does he need?" She asked.

"He doesn't need anything I just needed to tell you something. I have to leave, with Snape and try and help round up the rest of the Death Eaters. None of them know that I have turned good." Hermione was shocked. She wanted to cry, her eyes started to tear up but she couldn't show the emotion. So she said, " But, Draco. Cant you decline? I don't want you getting hurt."

" No, I cant I have tried. But he wont allow it. And besides, I will be okay, Snape is there. We will be fine." Then a few people walked by so Draco kissed her.

"Alright, just be safe." Hermione mumbled into the kiss. Draco pulled back and said, " Hermione, just shut up and kiss me. It's the last time for a while." she was shocked by this but went ahead and followed his command. She kissed him for a few minutes. Then pulled back panting. He smirked at her. " What did I tell you Granger. . . I mean Malfoy. You do want me." She just shook her head then looked up and smiled. "Fine, I do want you. I like you and im not going to deny it any more." She blushed. Draco looked at her for a minute then said, "Hermione, I feel the same way about you. I just whished we could have figured this out before I was about to leave." Hermione just nodded and Draco softly kissed her once more then said goodbye. Hermione watched as he walked over to Snape grabbed his arms and then they disappareated. Hermione slowly walked back into the Great Hall and went over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny.

"Where's Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"His names Draco, and he had to leave with Snape."

"What why" Ginny asked her.

" To round up the rest of the Death Eaters." Hermione looked down and let a tear escape. She already missed having him near her, now that she new his feelings for her. Hermione excused herself and went back to Hers and Draco's room and sat down and began to softly cry. She had never cried like this before, not even when Ron, was dating Lavender. But this, this was different. She was married to this man, she was in love with this man, and he was in love with her. This time, it wasn't just some stupid crush.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione awoke the next morning screaming. She had dreamt that Draco and Snape had been killed. It was odd, she was even worried about Snape.

Hermione looked at Draco's side of the bed, _'empty' _she thought. She looked around the room, it all felt empty to her. She felt alone.

She got up and walked into the living room, Hermione looked up from the ground to see an owl, Draco's owl sitting on the counter. She ran over to it as quickly as possible without tripping on her night gown. Once she was near it, the owl raised its left leg to make it easier for Hermione to grab her letter. She quickly untied the string and gave the owl a treat then sent it up to the owlery, she then opened up the letter and read,

_Hermione, my darling,_

_Don't worry about us. I know that you are. We are okay, Death Eaters wont suspect a thing out of us. Stay safe, if you need anything, its alright if you go to Potter and Weasley, I am beginning to slowly trust them, if you do._

_I love you,_

_Draco._

Hermione was in total shock. One that he was starting to trust Harry and Ron, two that he knew how she felt and three . . . He had finally told her that he had loved her.

Hermione ran her fingers gently over his name, and a tear dropped onto the letter. Whether it was a tear of joy or of happiness, she did not know. All she new was that she was extremely shocked with herself. She had completely and utterly fallen in love with. . . Draco Malfoy.

After Hermione had gotten ready for the day she grabbed her bag and went down to the Great Hall. She looked at the Slytherin table in hope that Draco was there, wishing that this was all a dream. But to no luck, it wasn't. She decided it was best that Harry and Ron new about Draco's departure so she decided to sit with her best friends.

Hermione slammed her bag onto the table and Harry's fork slipped off of his plate. Ginny, Ron and Harry looked up at her, Ginny smiled, " Hey, where is Draco?" Ginny asked.

"That's what I need to talk to you guys about. . . Him and Snape had to leave to help round up the rest of the remaining Death Eaters."

Ron, laughed and Hermione shot him one of If-looks-could-kill glances. And It silenced him immediately. "What do you mean, I thought that all of the Death Eaters were killed?" Harry asked.

"No, Snape gave them names of a few more that had run off." I told them, trying not to cry. . . Again. I had been an emotional mess for the past few days and I need to hold myself together.

Ginny looked up at me and she just gave me a look that I new meant that she understood what I was going through. She had always felt that way whenever she was left behind, whenever Harry had left and didn't allow her to come along. Then that reminded her of Ginny and Blaise's date.

"Ginny! I forgot. . . So how was the date with Blaise?" Hermione asked trying to get her mind of Draco.

"It was awesome, we walked around Hogsmead and then came back to the castle and hung out. It was fun. Just something different." She kept on talking so Hermione got comfortable. She started listening real intently and nodded along and gave out little inputs of her own. Hermione actually began enjoying herself and not worrying about anything other than the random mistakes of a first date. She missed those kind of things.

She missed the simplicity of life before the war. And you may think this is strange but she thought that it was easier fighting dark wizards than it was falling in love, and being married, even if it was only a show.

" Professor, when are they supposed to be back." Hermione asked Dumbledore. The day had passed by slowly and Hermione was sitting in her room reading when there was a tap on her window and an owl brought a letter in saying the headmaster wished to see her.

So now she was sitting in the Headmasters study, in a discussion about the marriage.

" I'm afraid I don't know." He told her, " Snape sent me a letter saying that they had caught 2 of the 5 remaining Death Eaters. So I don't think that it will be to much longer. Hopefully, no more than two weeks."

Hermione nodded, taking this all in. Then a question she had been dreading popped into her mind, so she asked.

"Sir, um. . . When me and Draco our out of school. Would we need to you know. . . Have children?" she blushed a deep crimson.

" Only if you feel it needed." He said in understanding.

Hermione asked a few more simple questions then excused herself for the night. She slowly made her way up to her room, when all of a sudden she found herself making her way out to the owlery. Once out there she pulled a pen and a parchment out of her bag and sat up on the ledge of a window. And began to write.

_Draco,_

_Please hurry back. I miss you dearly. I know we fight and I know that we were never the best of friends. But I regret that, I now wish we had actually been decent to each other before this whole arraigned marriage thing. But I do have to say that I am happy that Dumbledore had this idea. It has showed me a side of you that I would have never found on my own. And it's a side of you that I like. Well I want to say thanks. . . For everything. You have in a way showed me a new meaning of life, and I'm in love with it. . . And you._

_Love, Hermione _

Hermione found Draco's owl and gave him the letter. Then sent him off to find Draco. After a while of sitting there gazing at the sky, she heard a loud 'Pop' she turned around and there Draco stood, looking as handsome as ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, im really sorry for how short this is and how long it took me to write this. But i just was extremely busy with school, and well i was also at a sort of writers block. So i just felt like i needed to upload something so here you go. Again sorry for the length, but at least its something.**

Hermione stood there, just watching. Then all of a sudden she ran towards him. Her arms flew around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He put his arms around her and held her there. Hermione looked into his eyes and whispered, " Draco, don't you ever leave me again."

"Never." Draco whispered huskily.

He then kissed her, this kiss wasn't just there normal kiss. It was full of love and passion and Hermione almost melted by Draco's touch.

Later that night Hermione and Draco, were sitting in the living room together. They sat and talked and Draco told her about the time he spent with Snape ". . . We had just found Antonin Dolohov, when I received your letter. It was a good thing you had sent it so late because if you hadn't it might have blown our cover." Hermione began feeling ashamed, why hadn't she thought about the consequences? What if she had put Draco in danger? But Draco didn't seem to notice. He just kept talking. " But before I came back I helped Snape take Dolohov to Azkaban. And then I apparated back here." Draco smiled when he said the last part. And Hermione couldn't help but notice that her breath got hitched in her throat when he did this. She quickly tried to hide it and just smiled back at him. But obviously he had noticed and he just smiled along with her.

Draco said to Hermione after a few minutes " Hermione, I think its time we went to bed. Its been a long day for both of us." But when Draco looked down he saw that she was already asleep in his arms. I grinned, and choose to carry her into there room. He layed her on there bed and tucked her in. 'At least she is already in her pajamas.' he thought. Then he sat next to her just watching her sleep. Watching her peaceful face. Listening to her slow breathing.

Then it hit him. . . If the rest of the remaining Death Eaters found out that he was ' Married' to Hermione then that ment. . . That she was in danger.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was sitting in his potions class. He was paying not attention to the long drawling voice of Snape. He had already listened to it enough, while they were on their mission.

His sat up quickly listening, as Crabbe whispered to him and Goyle, " So my father sent me a letter last night saying that the Dark Lord had announced a mandatory meeting. He said that the Dark Lord has some important business to discuss with us."

" . . . Wait. . . Did you say the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I was surprised as well. Madam Lestrange and Rodolphus had a remaining Horcruxe hidden. And they resurrected him again. Like they had when we were in our fourth year."

Draco was shocked. And in a complete fit, within his mind.

He had changed sides. He had changed sides. Draco Malfoy had changed sides. He was now married to Hermione Granger. . .

Draco had a good feeling, about what was going to be discussed at the meeting.

" Why is there a meeting anyways?" Draco asked.

" Its about your mud blood wife. . . . Granger." Crabbe laughed.

Draco was right. The Dark Lord would want Hermione to come over to their side. And all that Draco knew was that he wouldn't stand for it.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry and Ron, in Potions. She was scribbling away, fiercely taking notes. When Snape had told them to begin working on there potion, Hermione stopped and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Their heads were bowed together, and they were deep in conversation.

She would ask Draco what they were discussing after class. She felt that being his wife, she had the right to know. So he was going to tell her, now matter what.

After class Hermione stopped Draco and asked, " What were you, Crabbe and Goyle talking about?" She asked nonchalantly

"Um, nothing really."

"That's not what it seemed like." She pressed.

"It was nothing important okay." He told her.

"Well obviously it was. Your trying to keep it from me. I am your wife, I have the right to know. I don't mean to pry into your business but if its something important, I want to know." She urged.

" Its nothing okay!" he said and then stalked away.

" I HATE YOU WHEN YOU DO THIS!" Hermione yelled after him.

Draco stopped walking and turned around, then slowly walked over to her.

" You don't hate me."

" I do right now. Ever sense last night you have been treating me this way." And this was true, he hadn't treated her normally sense then.

" Hermione, " Draco reached out his hand to caress her face, but she jumped back, he dropped his hand. " You know I'm not doing it on purpose."

"How do I know that? Sometimes I don't think that you care very much."

That hit Draco home. He cared about her more than anyone. More than his family, did she not understand how in love with her he was?

"Hermione, I love you. How many times must I tell you. And in order for me to love you I have to care about you also. Hermione please believe me." Draco pleaded.

She just stood there, pondering.

"Fine," she started, "But only if you tell me what you three were talking about." She finished.

Draco sighed but said, "Fine, I will tell you. Not right now, I'll tell you tonight."

Hermione sighed, but agreed.

"Wait, but how do I know that you wont drug me into forgetting?"

"Because I'm your husband. . . And you have the right to know. I shouldn't have said no in the first place."

"Well, alright." Hermione was about to turn and walk away, but Draco pulled her into a swift kiss. "I'm sorry for acting this way." He murmured into her hair. She told him that he was forgiven. But even so, she still was a little irritated at his attitude.

Hermione walked to her next class, Ancient Runes. Her and Draco didn't share this class, and she was happy for that. She needed time alone. At least alone from her husband.

Hermione walked down the corridors. She paused as she passed a suit of armor. There was a creaking noise, that wasn't normal. She looked around and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Then as she began walking again, someone grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth.

She started thrashing around, trying to free herself from her captive. Finally she was released, and quickly she drew out her wand. She pointed it at the stranger, and sent a leg locking curse flying the way of the person. The stranger fell to the ground, legs bound. Hermione slowly walked over to the person. The strangers hood had fallen off, and she noticed that he was no longer a stranger. It was Blaise Zabini.

"BLAISE! WHAT THE HELL?" Hermione screeched at him.

"Calm down. Your husband wanted me to do this. He wanted to see how you react to being cornered, and what you can do to defend yourself." He told her from he place on the ground.

"Why?" Was all she said.

"He wants to make sure you would be safe."

Hermione gave him a very odd look, and Blaise said, " Yeah I have no idea."

They talked as they walked towards their Ancient Runes class, that they had together.

Ancient Runes was one of Hermione's favorite classes but not today, today it was utterly boring. She sat in her desk that she shared with Blaise. And began writing a letter. To who she wasn't exactly sure, but what it said was in much depth;

_I have married a Malfoy, I know it was very unlikely. But it happened. Your probably very shocked. Because of all the horrible things that I had told you about the Malfoys, every summer I came home. Until now I never noticed what Draco was really like. And I needed you to know that I am happily married and in love._

_Hermione Granger_

Until she read it over did she notice that it was obviously ment for her parents. She sighed. It was about time that they found out. The only problem was that she was worried about their reactions.

Later that night she had Draco's owl send the letter to her parents. Finally she was able to relax with her husband.

Hermione finally felt comfortable enough to ask him why he had Blaise do that.

"What are you talking about?" Draco wondered.

"Blaise jumped me in the hall on my way to Ancient Runes, he said you asked him to do it." Hermione told him again.

"Hermione, I never asked him such thing."

"Than why did he do it?"

"I'm not sure exactly. But I have a good idea, it has something to do with what I needed to tell you anyways." Draco started, " Hermione the Dark Lord has risen again. And I think that Blaise was testing your abilities."

She was shocked, how come had she believed Blaise, a Death Eater so quickly? Was it because she trusted Draco, There fore she felt she could trust his friends. But most of all she was shocked about the Dark Lords rise again.

" Draco. . . What are we going to do about this?"

"Were going to pretend to be faithful. Were going to have you help me with my "Death Eating". Hermione going to bring down the Dark Lord, without him even knowing, its us."


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Draco got up early to find Blaise. He searched the dungeons, then finally decided that he would still be in the Slytherin common room. He mumbled the password and the walls parted, with no further a-do he rushed inside. Glancing around he saw a few people he recognized but not the one he was looking for. He was about to walk over and ask someone if they had saw him, but it was to late.

"Hey Draco." Blaise said walking up behind him. Draco jumped around to face him.

"Why the hell did you do that to Hermione?" was the first thing that Draco said.

"Do what?" Blaise played innocent.

"Jump her on her way to Astronomy." Draco hissed, venom now coming into his voice.

"I don't know what your talking about." Blaise said, then walked away, through the open door leading into the dungeon.

Draco stood there for a minute contemplating things. Wondering if Hermione lied. He new she wouldn't so he settled on the fact that maybe it wasn't him that jumped her. The only thing was that he hadn't seen Blaise look back and give a grin and a slight laugh, as he walked out the door, showing that he was to blame.

Later that day Hermione made her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was excited for it, because she hadn't had much time with Harry and Ron for a while, and she had this class with them.

She walked to her seat, once she was in the class. Sitting down she pulled out her textbooks. A few minutes into the lecture Ron and Harry finally showed up.

" Sorry were late." Harry said.

" Just take your seats."

Harry quickly sat down next to Hermione, and Ron on the other side of her.

She smiled at them but they didn't even acknowledge her. Wondering why they were late she pulled out a piece of parchment, and scribbled a note asking.

She passed it to Harry, and he wrote back.

We were stopped by your friend Blaise. He told us some things.

What kind of things?

That you didn't want to be our friend anymore. That you were too good for us.

What! That's a lie, you guys are my best friends. I wouldn't trade you for the world.

That's not what he said.

Well are you really going to believe him over me?

Yeah I guess your right, I'm sorry Hermione.

Well I just cant believe that you would believe him over me.

Hermione in case you haven't noticed, I have a very good reason to. You married Malfoy, and you haven't been talking to us all the time anymore. And well its making us wonder where your allegiances lye.

Well if you really think that little of me, then I really hope you figure things out Harry Potter.

She passed the note to him and only gave him time to read it, then she grabbed it from him and crumpled it up. Stuffing it into her bag. She faced forward and tried to listen to the lecture.

By the end of the lecture she had no idea what she had just learned. She stood up and walked away, without a glance back to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I'm not going to make up a bunch of excuses for me not adding a chapter in so long. Because I have none. But here we are. A new chapter, finally! I really hope that you like this story, and I want you all to know how thankful I am for having all the readers and reviewers that I have! Thank you all so much!**

Draco slowly awoke the next morning. His eyes still dropping as he dressed. Hermione was already in the common room, reading when he walked in. He slowly walked over to her, then he remembered that he needed to talk to her again.

"Hermione," Draco said. She looked up, then closed her book. " I talked to Blaise yesterday and he said that he had no idea what I was talking about when I asked him why he jumped you."

" What?" She cut him off.

" Hermione, calm down dear. " But she couldn't.

" Draco! Blaise. Zabini. Jumped. Me. On. My. Way. To. Ancient Runes. What else must I tell you? Do you not believe me? Do you not trust me? I'm your wife for crying out loud!" Hermione kept throwing out questions but gave Draco no time to respond in between them.

After a minute more of Hermione yelling, and getting out her frustration. She slowed the yelling and talking down. So, Draco rushed over to her. And just pulled her into his arms. He leaned to her ear and whispered into it, " Hermione, of course I trust you. I was merely just telling you what he had said." Hermione looked up at Draco, gazing into his eyes. Draco watched her intently as well. He kissed her softly. Hermione mumbled into the kiss " I love you," Draco pulled back.

"I love you too." Hermione sighed, then realized something.

" Come on. We've got to go." Draco sighed as well, his shoulders dropping.

" Do we have to?" He whined.

" Yes! Now come on." Hermione laughed. She linked hands with him, then pulled him along as well. Draco resisted a little, playing along with her. But eventually he let Hermione succeed in dragging him down to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Draco walked into the Great hall. " Draco, I think I'm going to sit with the Gryffindors today."

" If you must." He nodded then let go of her hand. Hermione then walked quickly over to her friends.

She sat down next to Ginny and Luna, ( who sometimes liked to join them ).

"Morning," she nodded to them."Hey," They both said in unison. Hermione quickly gathered a little bit of food. Then joined into the conversation. Everything began feeling normal for her once again. Everything seemed okay. That was until Ron and Harry joined them.

" Hello," Hermione said to them. She got a stiff nod from both of them. " You guys don't have to act this way."

" Oh really Hermione? We are pretty sure we do."

" And why is that?"

" We know that you are not allowed to hang out with us anymore." Harry said.

" I'm hanging out with you right now." Hermione argued

" We mean only us three. Like it used to be."

" Well you have your facts wrong. Draco said that he is beginning to trust you two. And that he is fine with it now."

" Oh really?" Harry said sarcastically.

" Yes really." Hermione spat. Then got up and stormed over to the Slytherin table. But not before calling back, " At least he tries to understand and trust me!"

Hermione reached the Slytherin table seconds later. And sat next to Draco.

" What was that about?" Draco asked, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

" They are mad because they think that I am not allowed to hang out with you anymore. And now they wont talk to me. They think that you are controlling me."

" Well that is ridiculous. I'm sorry though, about how they are treating you. It's all my fault." Draco looked down.

" How is it your fault?"

" The reputation that I have given off, is a over controlling, sadistic, Death Eating, bastard. So that is how they think of me." Draco and Hermione had finished eating. So Hermione pulled him out of the great hall. She pushed him up against the wall and murmured to him, " Draco Lucius Malfoy, You are not and over controlling, sadistic, Death Eating bastard. You are just a bastard. . . Sometimes. But you know what, I still love you."

Draco, flipped her around and pinned her to the wall. Then planted a kiss on her, " I love you too." Draco continued kissing her for a minute, his hands getting tangled in her hair. Hermione pulled away breathless. Then laughed and said, " Its time we get to class."


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to tell all of you that I am terribly sorry for updating so late.**

**I have no excuse for it other than, I had no idea what to write. And this still doesn't satisfy me much. But It is what I have. Yeah I know another short chapter. I'm going to try and make them longer again. It's just harder.**

**Thank you again.**

Hermione pulled Draco along the corridor. But Draco paused, " Hermione, It's Saturday. We don't have class." She stopped.

" Oh yeah, I forgot." She blushed for her error. She thought about what needed to be done today.

Potions work. Done.

Ancient Runes. Done.

Muggle Studies. Done.

That was all the homework she had and it was already completed.

" Draco, I think I'm going to the library. I haven't been for a while." Hermione told him. He nodded, and she walked down the corridor.

Draco watched her until she was out of sight. Then he turned around and walked back into the Great Hall.

Hermione walked through the corridors. Her steps the only sound in the hall. She pushed open the door to the library. Walking in, she nodded a hello to Madame Pince. The crow like lady was fond of Hermione so she smiled back.

Hermione made her way to the charms books. There were a few charms she wanted to improve on and she thought it best to read about them.

She scanned the shelves.

' Charms Level One '

' Charms Level Two'

' Charms Level Three'

" You've got to be kidding me. They could have been at least slightly creative with the names." Hermione huffed. She picked up the level three one. And sat down at the table. She looked around, it was empty except for her. Moments later she heard Madame Pince leave.

She sighed happily. She loved being alone to read.

' Chapter one -' Hermione started reading when she heard someone. She stood up and peaked around the book case. She silently gasped at what she saw.

Pansy had Harry pinned against a book shelf, and she was whispering things to him. Hermione inched closer. " - she is lieing to you. She isn't really your friends. I know. I hear what she says to Draco." Pansy then kissed Harry full on the mouth. Hermione's eyes bulged out.

Pansy pulled away. " You can trust me Harry." She then kissed him again. Harry's hands got tangled in her hair. And that's when Hermione found it to be to much. Silently gathered her stuff. And crept out of the library without them noticing.

Once out of it. She ran all the way back to her and Draco's dormitory.

She dropped her stuff and looked around. He was nowhere to be found. She walked into their bedroom. Lying on the bed was a note. She picked it up and read,

Hermione,

I have gone to Hogsmeade for the day. I wanted to pick up a few things. I will see you tonight.

Love,

Draco

Hermione sighed.

" Of course he had to leave." She sat down and decided to try and finish up some of the charms in her book.

After a little while of doing to she drifted to sleep on the couch.


End file.
